The Secerts Of Her
by Sheep-san
Summary: Some secret are meant to be kept lock, and not be told. Some secrets are just a little white lie to protect those who are precious to them. What happen if a secret that was so horrible and unimaginable to be told? What if Yuki Cross was somehow related


**The Secret of Her**

Summary: Some secret are meant to be kept lock, and not be told. Some secrets are just a little white lie to protect those who are precious to them. What happen if a secret that was so horrible and unimaginable to be told? What if Yuki Cross was somehow related to the Night Class without even knowing that she is one?

**Chapter 1: Outside of Cross Academy**

"Mmm! It's been a while since we last came to town." Yuki Cross said as she stretched out her arms to the fresh air.

A smile came to her lips as she walks on top of the bricks that she was currently on. She had on a brown shirt, over it was a light tan jacket with black stripes along the arm length and hood, her skirt was also in stripes.

Yuki Cross was different from all the other girls at the Day Class, she was different in a way... but there was no way to describe how she was different. Although her layered fashion hair can describe her personality. A soft wind blew pasted her chocolate brown hair, as a teen in his sixteen, grudly trudging behind. Not liking this one bit.

"It's a privilege for Headmaster to ask us to do an errand... since leaving school grounds is restricted." a smile rose on Yuki's face, her hand was behind her back, not long before she turned her head to a very grudge, bored, partner-in-crime and classmate Zero Kiryu.

A finger pointed at Zero who seemed not to bothered looking at it, instead he stared,

"Hey! Zero, you looked bored! Right now... we should be enjoying ourselves a little!"

"There's nothing to enjoy." Zero replied back in a dull voice, with his sliver hair blowing off a little, with the help of the wind.

A shock came over to Yuki, who immediately jumped off the bricks and tugged Zero, "

WHAT?! Stop being such a killjoy and come on!" pulling him to the nearest store that they needed to be.

A two stores later... "Hm.. Headmaster asked us to get..." Yuki said as she glace at the list that Headmaster had given her, before they left. In her right hand was the list and on her left side was a medium size bag. "...let see... he's cooking for us."

As Yuki began to read off the list, things aren't looking any better for Zero, who seemed to be hating this more. With Zero, lucking a medium size oval bag that was cover in white paper, over his shoulder. A small bag carrier on his right side, and a large bag on his right side arm, silence was his answer.

"Oh. He's cooking for us... Beef, liver, bok choy..." Yuki began to read the items of the list. Zero face didn't have a choice but to gloom over the more items that they have to bring back.

"There's more?"

The two walk side-by-side, until Yuki glace up from the list and saw a clothing shop. Immediately without hesitating, she tugged Zero by the arms again. Pulling them closer to the shop that was just outside. As Yuki was looking over the long sleeves, Zero stare up at the sky, seeing that it was getting close to sundown.

"We should get back to the school before sunset." he said, turning around to face Yuki who was busy looking at the clothes, Zero took a few steps, almost one feet away from her. His things that he was carrying was besides him, is place on the ground.

"You don't have to worry. The Night Class has a day off today so they won't be coming out of their dorm." Yuki replied, reaching for one that she found, "Hey... gimme your arm."

Without a word, Zero turn his body and hold out his right arm, as Yuki measure the length of the long sleeve shirt that she just found.

"Good. If I leave you alone, Zero, you don't take care of yourself at all... you need someone to choose for you."

She smile as her eyes close with happiness, as Zero's shows some sadness.

"You're like a younger brother who needs looking after." Yuki said, chuckling to herself, as Zero turned around, walking back. She sense him moving, opening her eyes, "You're mad."

Zero stopped and turned his head, "I'm so appalled that I find it funny. You're a year younger then I am.", Zero turned his head back, "You look like a grade-schooler... and you're acting like a "Big Sis"? That's hilarious."

A chuckling laugh came from Zero as he began to walk, with Yuki who looked a little angry with a cross-marked on her forehead.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind... 'Big Sis'."

Zero walked to his things that left on the ground, picked it up and lunk it.

"AH! I'll take this one." Yuki said, handing the shopkeeper the shirt, two sweat drops appear on the back of her head. As she waits, she thought: _You're a year older than I am, but you cut school-- that's why we're in the same class!_

As Yuki waited she stared at the back of Zero's back. A smile rose from her mouth.

_**Being like this... makes, me fell like we've returned to the old days somewhat. Yeah. Zero is Zero. Even if you are... a vampire now.. **_

A few shops later, they ended up at a...

Cafe.

"Zero, you eat something too. I'll treat you for carrying all that stuff." Yuki said as she and Zero sat at a booth, while waiting an order that Yuki made, silence came from Zero. Once Yuki's parfait arrives, Zero spoke.

"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen."

Yuki slowly turned her head the other way as she replied back, "Well, I love the parfait here, so..."

A thought raise to her head, _I can't look him in the eye now..._

"Yori and I came here last time..."

Zero stared at Yuki a few silence, til he spoke, "You still... can't go outside school grounds alone..."

Yuki turned her head and strongly reply back, "...I Can!"

"I know you're afraid to." he said, taking his right arm, elbow rested on the table as his open right palm was relax against his cheeks, continuing what he said, "If you go outside the school... you remember, don't you..."

As Zero said those words, Yuki could see clearly behind him the rogue vampire.

"... that not all vampires are, 'well behaved' like Kamane Kuran..."

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of what happened ten years ago." Yuki said, putting down the parfait that she had been eating.

Zero stared at the parfait and stated, "You eat a lot."

"Shut up!" she replied again with a little embarrassment running though her face. She ate her parfait, and settled it down on the table, without her noticing a small parfait had gotten on her nose, "No fair! Somehow you know lots of things about me, Zero... but there are a lot of things about your past that I don't know..." Yuki close her eyes, and continued.

"Like whether you have any brothers or sisters or which school you attended..."

"I had a younger brother..." Zero said as he looks at the table, with those words said, Yuki opened her eyes and they widen.

"He died... that day."

Silence over came them.

"Onii-chan... do you think it's time to wake Onee-chan up?" a small child voice enters as Kaname Kuran glace over at the child. A small smile appeared on his face. Kaname was in his long sleeve shirt, with three buttons on the top open and black pants. A child that was identical to Kaname but somehow was a little different, the child remind him of someone... someone close to him once.

"No." was his replied, the child was about to protest, until he spoke again, "When the time comes I and you will have to be there."

"What about Headmaster and the Night Class, some of them are feeling a little out of place, knowing that Onee-chan's--"

The child stopped once Kaname raise his hand.

"For now... we can't have others snooping around..."

Kaname slowly began to walk to a presence that he felt, "...Right Adio?"

Adio Hanabusa, felt himself slightly startled as he jumps when his name was mention. Adio slowly turns his body, to face Kaname, who was silently waiting for him.

"Ah..." Adio started to say, with one of his hand behind his back, scratching it, he stopped once he saw Kaname's glare. He gave a bow and left.

"As I was saying, we can't have anyone know about this. Only you, I, and Headmaster must know. Understand?" Kamane said, as he turned around to face the child, who slowly nods his head. The child was holding a stuff animal, a bunny with a red heart on its right cheek. And it's ear are both in stripes, one on each ear, and a small ring on the left ear.

"Hai, Onii-chan..." the child replied back sadly, as he stares at the night sky, hugging the bunny a little tighter. Kaname stares at the child, a small sighs came from him, as he ruffles his hair with his hand.

A/n: Well... that was interesting wasn't it?

Kaname: ...

Yuki: That's it?!

Zero: Be happy it's over

A/n: Ah, but there's more.

Zero: -glooms- Great, there's more...

Yuki: How long will this fanfic be?

A/n: -praise- Ah, good question! It should be about ten chapter long... if I can make it long... -whimpers- If not, then I'm on writer's strike! -holds up a sign that says: Writer's Strike! Must be pay with more review, or shall be discontinued...- Ah... -wipes of sweat from forehead- ...that should do it!

Kaname, Yuki and Zero: -sweat drops-

A/n: Ah... one more thing... here's a preview of the next chapter!

_Headmaster nodded his head, "Yes, this child is a Vampire, a cousin to Kaname Kuran."_

"_How?!" Zero demanded. _

"_How dare you?! Don't you dare speak to Master R--"_


End file.
